The Ambiguously Gay Duo
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Heero and Duo have way too much libido and the other pilots have to suffer becuase of that. [Shounen ai and yaoi, if you couldn't tell by the title]


By: Amy the Yu  
  
The Ambiguously Gay Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (even though I wish I do). Gundam Wing owns me and the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise own everything the least bit Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: Extreme yaoi and extreme OOCness and just a dash of lime...or to be exact, a lot of lime.  
  
Content: Humour  
  
Now introducing *drumroll* the fic:  
  
"Go Fish!!!"  
  
Duo screamed, as he had just won the last game of Go Fish, and proceeded to jump around the card table shouting random incoherent words as the other pilots looked on and simultaneously sweatdropped.  
  
When he finally got all the craziness out of his system, he turned to his fellow pilots and proudly proclaimed, "Alright guys, cough it up."  
  
Each pilot reluctantly handed over his share of the bet.  
  
Duo happily claimed his winnings with an impossibly wide smile on his face. The others, however, were not so happy. Heero had somehow managed to look even more threatening than usual. Duo saw this immediately and stooped over Heero so their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Come on, Hee-chan. Cheer up. You know how much I hate to see you mad...well...madder. Besides, I just won and that makes me happy and you know what I like to do when I'm happy." Duo said in a seductive voice with one sexily raised eyebrow.  
  
Heero's expression softened noticeably. He stood up and headed for his bedroom grabbing Duo's braid in the process and used it a leash to drag Duo with him.  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa and said with just a hint of bewilderment in his voice, "Who would have guessed that the stoic 'Perfect Soldier' could be so horny."  
  
Trowa gave a slight nod in agreement and both turned to ask Wufei for his opinion on this rather unusual situation, but unfortunately, Wufei was sprawled on the floor in a dead faint surrounded by a pool of blood that had originated from his still bloody nose.  
  
Quatre once again turned to Trowa and continued his earlier statement, "And who would have guessed that a Gundam pilot, such as Wufei, could be so frightened by the thought of sex."  
  
Trowa gave another nod before he and Quatre went over to Wufei to make sure that the Altron pilot wasn't dead.  
  
Trowa started to clean up the blood while Quatre saw to Wufei who was slowly regaining consciousness. Wufei rolled onto his side and covered his eyes. "But Nataku...I don't wanna go to school yet..." he whined.  
  
Hearing this, Quatre and Trowa looked at each other for a moment and sweatdropped profusely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen all smiles followed closely by a surprisingly happy Heero. However, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei seemed less than happy this morning. Actually, they seemed rather...dead or so to speak.  
  
Duo beamed at his friends and chirped, "Didn't sleep well last night?"  
  
"Not with all the noise you two made. Quatre scowled through clenched jaws.  
  
"I'm happy for you two, I really am, but you don't have to tell us exactly how much you love each other by sharing the sounds of your love making with the rest of us." Trowa said in a very Heero-esque monotone and patted Quatre on the back in a show of support.  
  
Wufei was sporting nasty looking bags under his eyes. He simply glanced at the others and mumbled something about injustice. Then his body went limp as he suddenly fell asleep, landing face-first in his bowl of soggy cereal.  
  
Small gurgling sounds were heard as Wufei exhaled into his breakfast and small bubbles floated to the surface. Trowa casually reached over and pulled Wufei's head out of the cereal bowl by his little ponytail before he could consume his breakfast through his nose and allowed some of the milk to drip off. Then he swiftly let go and let Wufei's head drop onto the table with a distinct Thump!  
  
"Wow!!" Duo gasped at the severity of the situation, "Were we that loud?"  
  
"I'd tell you to ask Wufei, but as you can see, he's quite incapable of answering at the moment." Quatre replied half-asleep himself.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo from behind and whispered, "Looks like we're the only ones fully awake. Maybe we should work off some of this excess energy by doing something 'productive'."  
  
Quatre tried to look shocked, but just couldn't muster enough energy to do so and Trowa was even less responsive. He had actually managed to fall asleep standing beside Quatre without leaning on anything.  
  
Quatre tried to elbow him awake, but of course, he was so tired by now that it felt like no more than a gentle nudge.  
  
Duo grinned at Heero and proposed, "Perhaps now would be a good time to fulfill your wildest fantacies."  
  
Heero grabbed Duo and gave him a long, almost unbelievably long kiss to show his appreciation. "Let's get started then. I don't want to waste any time." he said when they finally came up for air.  
  
"It's not normal to be that horny...but since when was anything about Heero normal." Quatre mumbled.  
  
After a minute or so, Trowa muttered while rubbing his eyes and supressing a yawn at the same time, "We should follow Wufei's example and go to sleep, ne?" If he had been any quieter his comment would have been inaudible.  
  
Quatre simply grunted his approval of the idea before he and Trowa dissappeared down the hall heading towards their bedroom for a good days sleep as Heero and Duo left so they could "do their thing" elsewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The house was silent for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon except for the occasional moan coming from the hanger (where Heero and Duo were enjoying themselves quite a bit, or at least it sounded like it) and the loud THUD that was made when Wufei turned in his sleep and promptly feel off his chair and onto the kitchen floor, but still managed to sleep on. It wasn't until that evening that the pilots gathered together for dinner.  
  
After a nice long mid-day snooze, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were finally rested and refreshed.  
  
While Trowa tried to cook dinner, Quatre clung onto his arm making it quite difficult for Trowa to do anything. Wufei paced around the room attempting to rub off the dried milk that was caked onto his face.  
  
Duo and Heero staggered into the kitchen with wrinkled clothes and messy hair. Of course Heero's hair always seems messy since it pointed in every which direction no matter what, but Duo's long chestnut locks were no more than a very disorganized rat's nest. Both seemed happy enough, but Duo was completely exhausted.  
  
"Wow, Heero..." he mumbled as he reached out in search of a cup of coffee, "...for someone with next to no emotions, you sure know how to express yourself."  
  
Trowa and Quatre overwhelmingly stared as the rest of Duo's energy left him and he crumpled onto the floor like a sack of potatoes and started emitting soft snoring noises.  
  
"Oh...my...god...what?...you..." Trowa sputtered as his one visible eyebrow twitched in suprise. "...he...how?..."  
  
Quatre's face flushed then paled and then turned every colour of the rainbow as he gawked at the scene he beheld. "Heero...what did you do?" he managed to choke out. His face was now a very interesting shade of purple.  
  
Trowa was finally able to regain some of his speech and he was able to, at last, speak in sentences once again. "How did you do that? I thought it was impossible to tire Duo like this. Your endurance is unbelievable."  
  
"No. His endurance is okay. It's his horniness that's unbelievable." Duo groaned as he began to wake up.  
  
"Oh really?..." Heero smirked, "I'm not done with you yet. Now that you're rested, there are a few more fantasies that I would more than like to explore."  
  
He turned to the others and said, "We should probably get started. I'll see you guys at lunch tomorrow. We should be done by then...hopefully." With that, Heero left once again, taking Duo with him.  
  
Quatre seemed to calm down a little and turned to Trowa, "Well at least they don't have to worry about a lack of a sex life."  
  
"Actually, I'd say they have too much of a sex life." Trowa replied weakly as his eyebrow began twitching once again.  
  
To Be Continued (out of boredom)...Perhaps, but probably not 


End file.
